My Wishes
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Aomine has liked Kise since middle school when Kise invites Aomine to his photoshoot Aomine gets jealous and almost kisses him. Kise chases him and hears Momoi Confess gets jealous and runs off when Aomine follows things start to get interesting. AoKise and slight KagaKuro


Aomine x Kise

Chapter 1

A/N: hi all not sure how this turned out I hope you all enjoy this fic although it says chapter 1 it will probably be a one shot. R&R please

Kise's POV

As I headed to the basketball court where I was meeting Aominecchi like I always did on a Saturday evening. I scratched the back of my neck as I arrived to see Aomimecchi scowling at me "you're late Kise!" He scolded.

I sighed and removed my suit jacket as I approached the side of the court where our stuff went. "Aominecchi I was at work I couldn't just leave!" I yelled back half heartedly. In all honesty I'd have rather been here playing Aominecchi one on one than at work but I honestly couldn't just walk out.

He just growled at me as he stood poised on the court holding the ball waiting for me to approach. I released another sigh as I walked onto the court taking up a defensive position "you ready Kise?" He asked me and I simply nodded in response.

I always lost these one on ones because I was always too busy admiring the way Aominecchi moved around the court and how all those impossible shots that shouldn't go in, go in. He was just amazing.

"I won again Kise," he said cockily and for some reason I didn't really care anymore that he was so cocky about it in fact I liked it. I have no idea why or what was wrong with me my admiration for him was starting to get out of hand and yet I couldn't do anything to stop it or shall I say wouldn't do anything I didn't want to change it. I didn't even understand it myself.

"Ahh Aominecchi I know it's not really your thing but I have a photoshoot close to yours tomorrow...if you wanna come visit me..." I said shyly. Gosh I wanted to know what was damn wrong with me since when was I ever shy?! Oh well some things can't be helped I guess.

Aominecchi was silent for a little bit before he finally spoke up, "alright what time?" I was shocked but just gave him a piece of paper with the time and address on it. "Thanks..." He mumbled.

I smiled a little "well I'll see you then, then~" I said as I walked over to pick up my suit jacket before heading home. I was all giddy knowing that Aominecchi was going to come see me work.

-the next day-

I was extremely happy and bubbly on my way to work because of the thought of Aominecchi coming to see me while I worked. When I got there I got dressed up for the shoot and then got to work but I couldn't really concentrate I was on the look out for Aominecchi and I was crestfallen when I couldn't find him.

I was about to give up looking when I heard that deep sexy voice "Yo Kise..." Wait sexy?! My face brightened and I smiled at him and waved before getting focused on work. I was so relaxed now that Aominecchi was here I felt like I could anything.

When I was finally given a break I hurried to my dressing room but before I could get in and wait for Aomimecchi I was cornered by a couple of girls who started hitting on me "kyaaaaaa Kise! You're so hot~ date me!"

"Ahhh girls nows not a good time~" I said with a big smile trying not to hurt their feelings as it would damage my reputation and my boss would kill me. They looked crestfallen but they didn't stop hounding me wanting me to date them or do anything with them so they could say they'd been with the Kise Ryouta.

"Oi! Leave Kise alone you stupid pathetic wannabes!" Aominecchi yelled at them as he shoved them out of the way. There was something in his eyes that I couldn't place as he hovered in front of me like a shield. We stayed like that until Aominecchi leant forward till his lips were almost on mine. I was so confused about what was going through his head. Just as he was about to close the remaining distance between us my bosses voice called for me.

In that instant Aominecchi walked off leaving me there dumbstruck and feeling...disappointed. I had no idea why, did I want him to kiss me..? I sighed and headed towards where my bosses voice came from with that damn Aominecchi still running through my mind.

Aomine's POV

I growled at myself as I kicked the wall outside where Kise was working. How could I be so stupid to almost kiss him! But when I think about how he lets all those girls fawn all over him it makes me want to rip them apart and screw him so hard that he won't walk for weeks.

It's so hard to keep my hands off him knowing he's straight and wouldn't return these feelings I have for him. I don't know how I've lasted so long harbouring these feelings since middle school. He's like an angel and me the devil it makes sense that I wouldn't be allowed to have such a precious being but it doesn't make my life any easier.

I hissed to myself taking out my cell phone and dialling Satsuki's number "yo Satsuki can we meet?" I listened to her scold me over the phone for being rude then she sighed and asked me where I wanted to meet "hmm at school I guess I'm the gym," I told her as I headed in that direction.

When I reached the gym I noticed Satsuki was already there "yo Satsuki," I called out as I slipped inside.

"Hey Dai-Chan what's up? Why did you call me here?" She asked and I started to explain what happened earlier.

Kise's POV

I sighed as I once again stood there half heartedly doing my job. After that incident in the hall I haven't seen Aominecchi anywhere and it was starting to really getting me down. I ended up leaving my job to chase after Aominecchi. I hurried to his place and when I got no answer I figured he'd have gone to the basketball court or his school I decided to check the court first when I found he wasn't there I headed to his school and towards his gym.

I'd been to his gym a few times so I knew where I was going, when I was close I could hear voices the voices of Aominecchi and Momoicchi. "Dai-Chan...why don't you just go out with me? I'll make sure you're happy...you like big boobs right~?" I peaked through the gym doors as she said this.

Aominecchi was laying on the stage with Momoicchi leaning over getting dangerously close to his lips. I was mortified as she kissed him I gasped rather loudly in shock gaining both of their attention. Aominecchi looked just as mortified and called out to me but I ran, I ran as fast I could tears streaming down my face. I didn't know why it hurt so much to see him being intimate with another person my emotions where all over the place.

My feet took me to the basketball court where I just sat and hugged my knees as I continued to cry. I don't remember when Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi turned up but when I became coherent again they were sat either side of me both had an arm around me. "K-Kurokocchi...K-Kagamicchi..?" I asked confused my voice all croaky.

"Kise-Kun what happened? Why are you cry?" Kurokocchi asked me his voice had a trace of panic in it though his face revealed nothing. I felt Kagamicchi's hand gently rub my back soothingly, I was very grateful for his kindness.

"A-Aominecchi...and M-Momoicchi..!" Was all I could get out before another wave of sobs left my body. Kagamicchi pulled me closer to him and let me bury my face into his chest as I sobbed. While Kurokocchi thought about what I'd just said.

"Hmmmm I think I get it. Kise-Kun realised his feelings for Aomine-Kun but Momoi-San likes Aomine-San too and Aomine-Kun likes Kise-Kun so something must have happened to make Aomine-Kun talk to Momoi-San and so she hit on him and Kise-Kun must of seen it hence the situation we are in now~" he said like he'd just figured out the most complex situation.

Aomine's POV

I growled at myself as I saw Kise run off "this is your fault Satsuki! I have no interest in you my one and only love is Kise!" I yelled before I ran out after him. When I found him Tetsu and Kagami were with him. God I wanted to murder Kagami for how close he was being with Kise but it was probably because of him that Kise was still sane so I would let it slide...this time...

I listened to Tetsu voice out the situation and almost face palmed. I needed to sort this out and soon. "Oi Kagami! Leave Kise alone!" I yelled as I stepped out, I couldn't help yelling at the red head as I moved to pull Kise into my arms. I glared at him before turning to Tetsu "thanks for looking after him Tetsu I'll take it from here."

Tetsu simply stood and nodded "hai~ and there's no need to get protective of Kise-Kun over Kagami-Kun cause Kagami-Kun is mine~" he said before taking Kagami's hand and swiftly leaving. I sighed and looked down at the blonde in my arms.

"Kise..." I whispered softly into his ear. He looked up at me and then tried to run again but I grabbed his arm "oi oi! Listen to me will you!" I yelled at him, patience wasn't my forte after all. He flinched but didn't fight me anymore. "You idiot if you'd just stayed and listen to me you'd have heard me tell her that I only have one love and that's you!" He looked up at me shock and disbelief clear in his eyes "you like me too right? That's why you got so upset. God if I'd only known earlier I would have made you mine ages ago!"

He looked bewildered still but things started to fall into place you could tell from the expression on his face "I-I like Aominecchi...t-that's why I go so jealous..." He voiced lowly. He looked up at me so he was looking straight into my eyes "and A-Aominecchi likes me too..?" He asked wanting to verify everything.

I nodded "exactly~" I said more gently as I bent down to finally capture those lips I've been yearning for since middle school. It didn't take long for the blonde to respond to my kiss relaxing into it. "Kise I can't hold back anymore I've been waiting for this since the day I first met you..."

He again looked shocked at that but his face once again softened "it's alright Aominecchi I'm all yours do what you want." He said softly as he stared into my eyes so that I knew he meant it.

"Call me Daiki, Kise," I demanded him as I dipped in for a kiss slipping my hand up his shirt to play with his nipples making him moan into my mouth. I backed him up against the mesh of the basketball court and quickly worked on both our pants slipping them down.

"D-Daiki..." Kise whispered tenderly and I almost came right then and their my name sounded so hot when Kise said it like that. I gently pushed the other against the mesh so I had a great view of his ass. I moved to awkwardly kiss him as I ground my erection over his ass groaning at the sensation of my erection slipping between his ass cheeks.

"Kise I love you..." I whispered as I slammed my erection into him. He moaned and threw his head back. I started to thrust at steady pace groaning with each thrust. "K-Kise you're so loose..." I grumbled getting jealous that I wasn't his first.

He groaned "I-I used toys..." He said shyly trying to hold in his moans. I was rather shocked but a smirk spread itself over my lips. I quickly fastened the pace thrusting hard and fast and changing my angle to hit his prostate making him almost scream in pleasure.

I groaned and bit his neck possessively "I-I won't last much longer..." I moaned out as I continued to push him into the mesh as I fucked him hard.

"A-Aominecchi..!" He moaned out pushing his hips against mine meeting me thrust for thrust.

I growled and thruster harder "I told you...call me Daiki!" I hissed out as the blonde came hard his walls tightening around my erection and after a few more thrusts I came deep inside him coating his walls in my cum.

I pulled my cock out and pulled up both our pants. Kise was out of it and soon passed out luckily I managed to catch him. I chuckled and held him in my arms picking him up and carrying him bridal style back to my place. When we were nearly there "A-Aominecchi...if I have to call you Daiki...you have to call me Ryouta..." He mumbled before falling unconscious again.

I smirked and kissed his forehead "I already planned that Baka~" I mumbled and entered my place "wake up soon my blondie cause I want another round now we are back home~" I whispered in his ear as I placed him in my bed. I chuckled as his cheeks turned light pink despite his unconscious state. "I wonder just what you're dreaming about~" I said with a chuckle as I got in beside him, I pulled him close wrapping my arm around him protectively before falling into a light sleep.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it~ I hope my Aomine isn't too bad this time. Please review~


End file.
